


Blue Days And Black Coffee

by PetalsToTheMetal



Series: Blue Days And Black Coffee [1]
Category: Help On Earth, Saint Ghislain's Wings
Genre: An actual storyline? ZOO WEE MAMA, Crack Fanfiction/Cross-Over, Original work - Freeform, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/pseuds/PetalsToTheMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microwaveslayer and I are best friends. Although our styles may differ, we constantly inspire and encourage each other to continue writing. This is a tribute/cross-over between their phenomenal story "Saint Ghislain's Wings" and my soon-to-be web comic "Help On Earth".  My friend's work constantly continues to amaze me and exceed my expectations but, I doubt if my writing will ever follow in their footsteps. Hopefully, this will make up for all the times it hasn't. :')</p><p>NOTE: Flora/Madame Rosaline, Josephine, Tybalt, and Roosevelt all belong to microwaveslayer. Cynthia/Sad Banana is just a stupid character who continues to be an inside joke between us, to this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Devil Went Down To Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> There are possibly more chapters to come. This just serves as a beginning to something incredibly dumb for now.

When Flora saw her first customer's face, she knew it was going to be a long day at the cafe. Standing on the opposite side of the counter, was a peculiar young lady with a somewhat confused expression upon her face. As her empty eyes darted back and forth, reading the menu, it became apparent that this strange girl didn't know what she was doing. Or, atleast, it was safe to assume that she didn't. Knowing her luck, Flora knew she was probably stuck with someone who wasn't from the area or, worse. Maybe she didn't speak English. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time this had happened.  
Flora groaned under her breath. Why do the weirdos always have to show up on her shift? Why couldn't it be Tybalt's problem for once? It didn't matter. She figured that the sooner she gave this girl her drink, the sooner she'd be out of her hair. Forcing a smile, she limped like a hurt dog over to the cash register. It pained her to do such a complicated job for only minimum wage. Well, it is actually fairly easy for most people. However, Flora is not actually a person and is merely posing as one. She personally thought she went through too much shit just to put coffee in a paper cup all day. Things were a lot easier back when she had her wings, she thought.  
"Excuse me. May I help you with anything, Miss?" She said in that honeyed voice of hers, pointing towards the menu. She had just gotten to work and she was already getting a mild headache.  
"Ah, forgive me. This is my first time here." The patron mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head. "You see, I'm not exactly from around these parts."  
"That's okay. Take your time, then." Flora chuckled. Of course, this chick was from out of town. She just had to jinx it. "So, what brings you to town?"  
The woman didn't seem to hear her question for she was far too busy looking at the display in the pastry case. She was rather taken back by it all and looked as though she had never seen a cheese danish in her entire life. Upon taking a closer look her, her behavior was incredibly strange. She looked so young yet, spoke so maturely for her age. Yet, it seemed she didn't know what a cheese danish even was?  
"Hello? I asked you a question." Flora was beginning to get annoyed. Her sing-song voice was beginning to fade into more of a monotone one as her long fingernails tapped against the counter top.  
"Oh-! U-Um... A small business trip, I guess." She stuttered. She looked and acted incredibley nervous upon being asked such a personal question. It was none of the barista's business. So, why would she bother to ask?  
"That's nice. Where do you usually travel?" Flora figured she'd humour such an odd customer. She had nothing better to do anyway. It was as if the ominous presence of her new aqquaintence was enough desolate the place. It was practically empty.  
"Oh, you know...To Hell and back," The young lady shyly smiled. She raised her hands up to her lips to cover her mouth quickly. She seemed almost embarrassed to say it.  
"I see," Flora grinned. She didn't usually smile while she was on duty but this chick's anxiety was pretty funny. "So, are you ever going to order anything or are you just going to stand around and loiter?"  
It was only a joke but, the way she phrased it was awfully rude; It made the girl briefly panic. She stepped away from the case to look back up at the long list of items above her.  
"About that," she started. "I guess there is something you could help me with, after all."  
Flora grimaced just from hearing this. It was cutesy at first but, now it was just getting annoying.  
"Yes...?" She growled, looking down at her apron. If she wasn't a fallen angel, she could have sworn that this job would kill her.  
"I only speak human. I can't read it."


	2. A Diff-Occult Question

"I'm sorry. This whole 'pretend-to-be-a-person-and-dont-tell-anyone-you're-a-demon' thing is very new to me." She muttered. "Please, tell me what that sign says and I promise I'll make this quick." She seemed so nervous about her first time on earth that she didn't even bother to realize what she had just said.  
Of course, it took poor Flora a while before she fully understood what the woman had meant but, then, it dawned on her. Flora was a bit shocked by the idea of talking to a demon at first but, then again, what's new? She personally even knew a couple of them, herself. After all, it was nothing out of the ordinary to see demons walking around together down town. Heck, even her sweet heart, Josephine, was one.  
However, this one was much different those she had seen in the area. This one was on the spindly side of the body type spectrum and was of great stature. Her yellow-green tint made her complexion appear almost sallow and, if it weren't for her cartoony eyelashes, she would have almost no tertiary gender characteristics. Her human disguise was paper-thin being made up of a comical mustache, glasses, and party hat to cover her curly horn. There was no doubt about about it. She was indeed a demon and a rather naive one, at that.   
Flora muttered something under her breath before gesturing towards the colourful posters and advertisements that decorated the wall behind her. Being an archangel was hard work but, being an employee at Starbucks was even harder. The thought of having to explain the whole English language to someone as if they were a toddler infuriated her. Yet, her fake smile still remained. If not, frozen in place by sheer anger and will power.  
"Tall house blend coffee." She growled out as she pointed to the first thing listed on the bullentin board.  
"Oh. Okay... What else is there?" The banana-esque, aesthetically challenged demon pondered.  
"Grande house blend coffee." Flora groaned, flailing her arms at the second thing listed.  
"What's next?" Came her reponse.  
"Vinte house blend coffee..." Flora rasped while her arms shook with rage. Her face seemed so happy but, her tone was that of a red-assed baboon in heat. "Those are all the sizes we have. Pick one."   
"I see... May I ask you something?" She replied. She was beginning to shy more and more away. Today was her very first day on earth, making Flora the very first human she had ever met. She had never imagined they'd be so terrifyingly happy to shake and stir coffee all day. Much less for a stranger. The whole concept of a restaurant was still very confusing to her. Many things were.  
"YES?" Flora said, raising her voice. This whole thing was getting out of control. She figured it was time to put an end to it.  
"What's coffee...?"


End file.
